Burning Love
by JadenXJesse lover
Summary: Aang and Katara are expected to be together forever. But at a prison break Katara's real feelings are shown and an even deeper secret begins to grow in her... Zutara. Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: Last Airbender. M because of chapter 7
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Love**

**Book One: Heart, Chapter One**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N This story starts at the Battle of Ba Sing Se, when Aang and his friends are trying to recapture it from the Fire Nation.**

It was a cool, silent night; the moon was a couple of days from full and the sky was dotted with stars. The still air lay undisturbed until a sudden gush of air followed the group of shadowed figures. Then the silence broke as the first strike began.

Earth benders, lead by Toph and Bumi, struck the ground and sent a pulse of rock at the foot of the-strongest-wall-in-the-Earth-Nation and easily crushed the foundations. Then Iroh and Zuko shot a rolling tsunami of flames at the vast army of guards. Their flames were bettered tenfold by Sozin's Comet; they burnt much fiercer and had melted some of the enemy tanks. While the swamp benders attacked with their giant moss giants, crushing the enemies.

Under the distraction o the attack, Aang and Katara silently built a tunnel under the enemies, using earth bending to make the crude shape and ice bending to freeze the shape. 'Sokka! The tunnel's ready!' Aang beckoned at him.

Sokka, Toph and Zuko then followed the two down the tunnel. 'Are you sure this leads to _behind_ the guards and tanks?' Sokka nervously asked. 'Don't worry! I can feel the tunnel ending up way behind the guards! We'll easily ambush them!'

Meanwhile, the Order of the White Lotus advanced forward and left the tunnel entrance exposed. This was a rookie mistake as Dai Li agents had scaled the ruins of the wall and found the hole. They easily knew the hole was not natural, because of the crude shape and the ice around the walls.

'Guys! We've got Dai Li agents on our…' Toph was interrupted by violent earth trembling and slabs of earth being thrown at them. Since they were air born, Toph couldn't dodge them and was momentarily unconscious, from the blow. Zuko was the quickest and could easily defend himself whilst throwing fire balls left, right and centre.

'Katara! Look out!' Both he and Aang ran in front of her and defended her. The young air bender raised a rock shield and the ex-Fire Nation prince obliterated the massive oulders with his fire whip. 'Thanks, Zuko!' Katara shouted as she left her boyfriend's protection to shower the assassins with icicles and freeze them in place.

Toph began to stir and earth bend, but due to grogginess her shot was not as powerful and therefore her shot only broke the Dai Lis' frozen prison. 'Toph! What the fuck?' Zuko furiously shouted.

'Well I'm sorry, _Your Majesty_! I can't help getting hit once in a while or be alert while half-unconscious!' She complained,

Then suddenly two Dai Li agents swooped in and kidnapped Aang and Katara. 'KATARA!' Zuko shouted and soon added as he remembered 'Ummmm, AANG!'

But it was too late they were already out of the tunnel and heading towards the boiling rock. **A/N The boiling rock is the high-security prison in the Fire Nation.**

…

'Hurry up, Zuko! There are some guards coming!' Sokka whispered

Zuko continued to sort through the files, looking for Katara and Aang's file and cell number. 'Found it' He whispered loudly and ran out with Sokka, barely unseen by the guards.

At the top floor, by a bridge, they split off; Sokka went to look for Aang and Zuko went for Katara. Soon Zuko found her cell and knocked on the door, 'Inspection!' he ordered with his best guard voice. He then carefully opened the cell door, only to be greeted by Katara bending his blood, and therefore him, into a painful position. 'STOP THAT!' he yelled with his usual anger. She did as she was told, hardly caring as to what would happen. Somehow a few days in prison has hardened her and made her bitter.

'There's no use, you'll just call back up and beat me up again…' she said half-heartedly, 'You know, all the other prisoners are scared of me; they've seen me controlling the lousy excuses of life, like a puppet master. They all call me the Bloody Puppet Witch! At first it was just one lousy jerk! But then I got addicted to it and… why am I telling you all this?' she shouted,

'Well, I've just got that… familiar look…' Zuko proudly said as he lifted his helmet,

'ZUKO!' she hugged him so tight his face went red, it was most likely blush, but he did not want to show it.

'There's no need to worry! Me and Sokka have a plan ready, he's gone to get Aang and we just need to rendezvous. And well…'

'Zuko! Please stop, before any of that, there's… there's something I need to tell you. Everyone thinks and expects me and Aang to be the perfect couple. And even though he's a great kid and he's the Avatar… well…' she took a deep breath 'There's someone else… someone I've known for years… but I've only _known_ him for several weeks. That someone is… he's… YOU! Even at the very start, when you attacked my village, under all my hate and anger for you… I still… still love you…'

What came next surprised them both, both Katara and Zuko leaned in and shared a kiss on the lips…

**Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning Love**

**Book One: Heart, Chapter Two**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N OMG I'm back! Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update, I've been on a long school holiday and had major writer's block. I've been thinking that I've lost my writer's touch so after this chapter, if you think I shouldn't continue just say so in the comments and I'll leave these two chapters up and finish there. I'll listen to the majority vote.**

Zuko and Katara regrouped with Sokka and Aang outside, subtly hidden by a fight between a guard and a new prisoner. Though it was meeting between friends, due to the circumstances, Zuko and Sokka had to act with some brutality and force, to convince the uncaring public they were guards.

'AANG!' Katara lightly shouted as she had not seen him since they were entered in to the prison. They were kept and isolated in prison cells farthest apart. 'I've missed you so much! How are you? They haven't done anything to you have they? I swear I'll kill them if they've hurt my Aang!' she hugged him tightly, carefully hiding the events which happened the night before between her and Zuko.

'I'm fine Katara, I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about! Some of the prisoners have been talking about a Bloody Puppet Witch around your quarters. I hope that... that... MONSTER didn't get you!' Aang kissed his girlfriend and one and only true love.

Katara attempted to recover with a weak, worried smile, the kind you may find on a character in a sitcom when they're trying to hide something.

'Ok, you guys, enough chit chat. We need to make a plan on how to get out.' Zuko looked around suspiciously, searching for any eavesdroppers. Nothing. Good. 'Right, Sokka and I have out lined a rough idea: tonight's going to be a full moon so Katara and Aang,' he quietly whispered, 'your water bending will be at its most powerful tonight so we can make the most of it.'

For the following thirty minutes, the former Fire Nation prince and the mastermind behind the attack of the Fire Nation capital on the day of an eclipse confided their plans with Aang and Katara. They reasoned and concluded the details of the plan along with the problem of finding a decoy for the patrolling night guards. At first Sokka suggested that Katara blood bended them, but Aang and Katara explained that the guards patrolled in threes and that Katara can only blood bend two people at once.

They searched for a desperate escapee and easily found a small, timid man with more power than his fragile image portrays. His name was Chin and was jailed for a rebellion act against the Fire Nation. He was the group leader and was personally sentenced by Ozai himself. It was also easy to convince him as soon as Aang revealed himself as the Avatar.

...

Night dawned and the plan began. Sokka roughly escorted Katara towards Aang's side of the prison, where Chin's cell is also located at. Meanwhile Zuko opened the door of Chin's cell as three guards were nearing. He grabbed Chin roughly and tried to hand cuff him. As was practised, Chin began to shoot fire at Zuko and was immediately spotted by the patrolling guards. 'I want back up! This prisoner's gone wild!' Zuko acted as he and Chin continued their mock fight. Soon the guards were at critical distance from Chin as they were about to fire, Zuko ambushed them with his fire, which glowed a light multi-coloured flame (which he gained from his enlightenment from the dragons). The guards screamed but soon Chin (who was still mesmerised by Zuko's mystical flames) melted their helmets in to their mouths, forever silencing them.

'C'mon you guys! We haven't got long 'till the next group of guards come!' Sokka warned

'We have 15 minutes 'till they come! So Katara put on this guard suit and help me put the bodies into the cell.' Zuko ordered

Now three of the five, Zuko, Sokka and Katara, were in guards' outfits. They escorted Aang and Chin who acted like a true prisoner being sent for punishment, along the corridors and towards the cable cars, the only way in or out of this hell hole.

Their plan was going smoothly until they met another group of guards on their route. They remained confident like any staff at work would be. One of the guards seemed very suspicious about them. 'Have I seen you somewhere?' he pointed at Katara with a tinge of nostalgia, 'Wait a minute...' he said with a sudden realisation. 'Is that really you? Katy? Oh my! It really is you!' the guard hugged her tightly as if he'd seen an old love of his, whilst Aang and Zuko filled with annoyance and irritation. 'It's me, baby, Herbert! Wow, you never told me you went back here!'

'Uh... yeah, I joined last... I think Thursday...' Katara acted, incredibly well if I may say so myself.

'Well? Aren't you going to tell me how the restaurant business was?' The eager guard asked

'Great, magnificent! But then we got rat-frogs – **A/N Since we're in the Avatar world and all the animals are hybrids I thought this would make a perfect pest** – and the agency shut us down, but we had some good times.' Katara said, now on the edge of haste as the moon would soon be at its peak.

'Aw, unlucky! You were a great cook; you made some awesome things when we were together! Ok then, I see you've got some prisoners in your hands, I'll let you get on.'

'Ok then, thanks... Hey! Be sure to call me!' She finished convincingly. The two groups went their separate ways and all was well again.

'Man you're good!' The others simultaneously whispered, she smiled, half-embarrassed.

They reached the cable cars and saw around 15 guards. 'Fifteen against five, how unfair,' Sokka whispered, 'for them!' Zuko and Chin sent a wave of flames at them, catching them off guard and wounded them. Aang and Katara water bended the boiling water from the lake surrounding the prison engulfing the guards and knocking out most of them. Though most had fallen, one was still up and strong and had sounded the alarms. In the blink of an eye reinforcement came and surrounded them.

Fortunately Sokka had sneaked into one of the cars and started one up, as the group was handling the first 15. Katara blood bended the one remainder from the 15 to her bidding as the rest of the escapees climbed aboard the car. 'C'mon Katara! Get on!' But she was to engulfed in the power blood bending brought to her, she used two guards mercilessly and more cruelly now, as she first used them to shoot fire balls and when she saw Herbert she made a sharp ice sword out of one of the guards and shot him at Herbert. He was hit, but Katara kept going, now using her cruel powers to make him rip his own heart out. Katara was, undoubtedly changed.

'KATARA!' Aang and Zuko shout simultaneously with tears of worry and love in their eyes.

She snapped out of her strange 'possession' long enough to see the horrid blood bath _she _had caused. She felt sick and nauseous as she and the group left in the cable car. Though deep, deep somewhere inside of her, the monster that lay waiting, loved the gruesome image. So confused was she that she didn't notice when Aang, Zuko and Chin were screaming. She didn't notice that the cable car had been cut off. She didn't notice that they were falling to the boiling water...

**Yey! Finished the chapter! So please review and if the majority hate this, I'll cancel this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Burning Love**

**Book One: Heart, Chapter Three**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

"KATARA!" the doomed passengers of the cable car shouted, "WATER BEND!"

She heard this clearly and began to create vortexes in the water, enough for it too cool but also to be unnoticed. The car fell into one of the whirlpools and began to get sucked into the seemingly bottomless lake.

"AAAARGH! We're gonna die!" Sokka screamed in desperation

All the others were too petrified to scream for dear mercy, except Katara, who seemed pleased with her work. After about 100m of sinking, the car slowed down and began to move forwards; even though the bottom was 1km away. Aang and Zuko looked up from their curled up position, in the corner of the car, when they could no longer feel the inertia acting upon them; though Chin was clearly undeterred and remain in his little ball (it was common of Fire Nation citizens to be hydrophobic).

Once adjusted to the darkness of the depth, the group could see that the water here, unlike most other water masses, was untainted and clear. They could see magnificent and brilliant new creatures, never before seen by outsiders to this blue world. There were jellyfishes glowing pink, red, blue, purple and even a beautiful, sunset orange. A vast array of fish swam all around them, shining them with a rainbow of colour and wonder. Some were as small as a finger nail whilst others were thrice the size of the car itself! The clearing they were in was a paradise of fishes and the complete opposite of what floated above them.

The amazing scenery was soon, however, replaced by the air slightly thickening and Katara soon knew they had no time to waste air and doddle. She quickly manoeuvred the vehicle around the perimeter of the deep lake, looking for an exit. The wall was like no other ever seen before, the outer crust was covered with coral and reefs whilst the base was a snowy aquamarine crystal which glowed an eerie blue.

They followed this astounding geographical wonder until they saw a crack, wide enough for the car to squeeze through. Katara, with encouragement from the others, managed to precisely get them through the tight spot. As they left the lake depths, they saw that around it, the water was blue and clear but no life was to be seen for miles except for the odd crustacean.

Above them, the sky was still blocked by land, and was so for miles. At the speed they were going, it would take them, about, 2 hours to reach the nearest surface (using Katara and Aang's water bending), though they had enough air only for one and a half hours. They glided through the water as quickly as possible and after half an hour the air was almost unbearable. The smell of sweat lingered in the air, further thickening the air and they were beginning to almost gasp for it.

Fortunately, a huge wave flowed behind them, and pushed them so far that land could no longer be seen in the horizon. With the last, desperate gasp of air Katara surfaced the ex-cable car and fainted sweetly on to Zuko, who comforted her with a bit too much passion. He ran his fingers through her hair and let her rest peacefully on his warm lap. Aang, though he hid it well, was infuriated by Zuko; _Why doesn't he give her to me? _I'm _her boyfriend! _I_ should be the one comforting her!_

Aang, with rage in his heart, sliced a skylight in the roof with air bending. The early morning sun filled the car for only a short while, as soon grey, morbid clouds covered the blue sky and the sun. Chin (though hydrophobic) was a natural fisherman and used part of the roof cutting as a rod and used the strings from his jail clothes as thread for the rod. Once he started, fish after fish kept coming in until he was satisfied.

He flambéed the fish with fire and offered them to his fellow escapees. At this point Katara was still resting though she quickly awoke when the sweet aroma filled her nostrils. However, she was still tired from the vast amount of water bending she had done, so Zuko fed her, he did so long before Aang had a chance to offer his services. He could see her loving every moment Zuko was there, and she seemed oblivious to him.

_I swear I'll get you Zuko..._

Afternoon

The serene ambiance of the car was disturbed by the sound of a steam-powered boat. If the sound of the engines didn't wake them then the large, tsunami-like waves made by the boat did. Aang and Sokka quickly climbed atop roof and tried to see whether the boat was friend or foe. Even with the heavy rain and mild storm they both saw that it was clearly Toph aboard the boat, so they shouted with all their breaths.

Toph spotted them easily and signalled Uncle Iroh to set sail towards the floating cable car. And once they were literally besides each other, Aang and Sokka helped the other three climb onto the roof and onto the boat; first they helped up Chin as he was the lightest and as they were about to help Zuko and Katara the storm blew even harder and made the two stumble back into the car.

It was no longer a storm, but a category 5 hurricane. The waves rocked the smaller boat violently and lightning made the roof untouchable due to the electricity. Katara scrambled towards Zuko, hugging him tightly, "Please help me, baby." She cried and rested her head on his shoulders.

Aang saw this and was immediately paralysed by shock. His eyes flared with absolute rage and subconsciously, his hands gently pushed away the cable car, damning it and its inhabitants to the hurricane. "Serves you right." He whispered as he walked away, while Chin and Sokka were furiously trying to grab the vehicle.

The strong winds destroyed the screams and shouts from Zuko and Katara. Though deep, deep inside their reasoning argued that the two had reason to spend more time with each other.

They floated away from their friends and only hope of escape. Katara tried her best to make counter waves, but the hurricane was much too strong, even for a prestigious water bender such as herself. They continued floating through all of the night; fortunately the storms died down enough for them to rest.

Katara placed her gentle head upon Zuko's strong, warm chest and he stroked her silky hair with almost no concern with the outside world. They snuggled close together and as they fell asleep the three underrated words, which can say more than the whole world into words, more than all the stars in the night sky, escaped their mouths and was said with absolute certainty: "I love you..."

Morning, just before sunrise

_Shipwreck in the sea of faces,  
There's a dreamy world up there,  
Dear friends in higher places,  
Carry me away from here,_

Though the sun was not yet in the sky, its light radiated the clear open sky with awe inspiring, orange light. Silhouetted birds flew elegantly through the morning sky to an absolutely beautiful and glorious scenery.

_Travel light let the sun eclipse you,  
'Cause your flight is about to leave,  
And there's more to this brave adventure,  
Than you'd ever believe,_

In the horizon was the most elegant, greenest and most splendid tree, covering a whole island with its beauty and largeness.

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,_

_Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,  
Because after all those wings will take you, up so high,_

The tree was sprinkled with the silhouettes of the many glorious birds living there. The two lovers stared in awe at their destination.

_So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and,  
Take to the sky,_

There was no doubt, that this was indeed paradise...

...

**Lyrics from To The Sky by Owl City, all the lyrics belong to them; I do not own that song. Well, I hoped you guys liked it; I thought the song was really amazing and just had to put in the lyrics. Don't worry this is NOT the end of the story so:**

**Please review and I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Burning Love**

**Chapter Four**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N As promised: Chapter Four is here! Sorry for the long wait I've been busy writing **_**Her**_** and **_**Chocolate**_** and revising for exams. Sorry if it's short, I'm still drained and tired from writing **_**Chocolate**_** but I still hope you guys like it.**

"Morning, sweetheart!" Zuko joyously chirped as Katara awoke under the many, many branches of the massive oak tree which stood magnificently over them.

She fluttered her eyelids open, trying to adjust to the morning light. And as she did so, she could faintly see Zuko, with one hand, cooking some fish over a camp fire beside her while his other hand was caressing her smooth, brown hair.

"M-morning...?" She staggered to lose her fatigue and tiredness, "Zuko? Um... where are we?"

"Sh, it's fine... You don't need to worry about anything!" The fire nation prince smiled reassuringly

"Where's Aang? Or Sokka? Or the rest of them?" She began to panic

"It's fine, it's fine! They're off somewhere, _safe_. All that matters is that we're here together." His smile was mildly deterred by the mention the air bender, but he nevertheless held it up.

"But they'll get worried! We should at least find out where we are!" she frantically looked around, there were no signs or clues as to where they were, except for the vast sea surrounding them.

"KATARA!" He calmly stressed, "Don't worry, ok? I'll keep you safe! And anyways, don't you think this'll be the perfect excuse for us to be together?"

"I guess so... Yeah, ok then..." The brunette relaxed once again, into Zuko's hold. She looked up and saw the millions of birds and creatures living in that one oak tree. To give a better sense of its size, the tree bark had covered half of the island they were on. It was so large that there were even smaller trees growing on some of its larger branches. Waves of paradisiacal chirps and songs boomed gracefully from the tree tops.

The two rested against the foot of this mini-ecosystem, Katara in Zuko's warm lap.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date:

Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;

And every fair from fair sometimes decline,

By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade,

Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;

Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou growest;

So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

The prince recited proudly

"Wow! You don't strike me as one to read Shakespeare, in all honesty." Katara, surprised, applauded him

"Inside I am not the prince Zuko everyone thinks I am. I am just an ordinary person like you, though put under pressure and expectations from those around me in the Fire Nation palace." He sighed, looking emptily at the partially covered sky, "Truth be told, I wish for nothing more than a quite farm and someone I can look after." He smiled charmingly at her, kissing her sweetly.

Katara felt as if she could just melt away, as he was kissing her, into his arms and be with him forever. The kiss sent shivers down her spine and made all her limbs go numb from bliss.

"A f-farmer...?" she stuttered, recovering from that romantic kiss, "I c-could never see you doing manual labour..." she joked, smiling teasingly

He returned the smile by sticking his tongue out, "I couldn't see you being a domestic type person either! I can only see you on the battlefield going berserk at Sokka for forgetting something!"

"Aaw... you're so kawaii when you're mad!" She pinched his blushing cheeks,

"Ugh! Stop that!" he pouted, angrily and slightly embarrassed. Katara only laughed playfully at her sweetheart.

A long silence passed, neither knew what to say or what to do. Except to lie next to each other and soak in the unbeatable scenery. Only at noon, did Katara broke the silence, "I'm glad we've ended up here. We're free, for the first time, from any responsibilities or pressure. We don't have to worry about the war or fighting anyone, we can just relax here together." She snuggled her head into the crook of his comforting neck. "I'm glad I'm with you..."

He wrapped his warm arms around her, cuddling her and keeping her as close as possible. He could smell her lovely scent, a scent of summer flowers and sweets. He kissed the top of her lightly, subconsciously reassuring her they would be together forever.

"I mean I'm not saying Aang's a bad guy, I'm not, it's just that I don't really love him, maybe like a brother-sister or friend-friend but not... _love._ But with you..." He hushed her with a finger

"Shh... It's ok... You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." She smiled fondly at him, "Come on then! It's noon, and I'm starving! There's bound to be _something_ edible on this paradise!"

Night

The two lovers gathered around the small campfire, putting down their catch next to it. Katara placed several herbs, mushrooms and some fruits into a single pile next to the log they were sitting on, more specifically a little hole the two made, which had a perfectly-fitting lid so that it could act as a mini pantry. While the ex-prince placed a good ten kilos or two of chicken-cow – **A/N A brown cow with chicken wings and three chicken feet, already naturally spiced with either a Jamaican or a Mexican 'kick' to it.**

"Wow! This'll last us for several weeks!"

Zuko proceeded to barbecue some of the meat, using his fire bending, and grilled it to a perfect golden brown; crispy yet still chewy. Afterwards Katara, skilfully, added her boiled mushrooms and applied some herbs onto the barbecued chicken-cow. It was now a proper meal. The two ate their dinner with immense joy.

"Hey, Katara?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"As much as I love you."

"And you know I want to be with you, forever, right?"

"And I'll always be."

"Well... I just thought... When we get back... I know this is quite quick..." He stuttered worriedly

"What?" She asked, curious now

"Well... would you... _will_ you...?" He drew a final breath of courage, but only managed a squeak, "Will you marry me?"

**A/N Hope you guys liked it! Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Burning Love**

**Chapter Five**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N OMG! I finally wrote another chapter! I've been... abducted by smurfs... and poked by a polar bear... yes...**

**Anyways, sorry for the long wait and shortness of this chapter, I've got quite a big writer's block, but I still persist. Hope you guys'll like it! XD**

He ran. He ran as quickly as his bare, cold legs would take him. His home, the Western Air Temple, was under attack. Fire continuously rained unto the cindered city. Buildings were collapsing left, right and centre. Innocent people were burned and crushed by the fiery debris. He could see some of his friends trapped in the inferno with their family, their demise certain.

But that was not the worst of Aang's worries. The Fire Nation prince, with his sharp beast-like claws and monstrous-teeth, was after him. The cruel, undeterred hunter tracked the Avatar like a bloodhound, unwearied and determined.

The young Avatar rushed into one of the more ancient, ruined temples, seeking refuge behind its cavern walls. The darkness hid him well though he kept moving, trying to find an exit, or at least something to buy him time.

"Come on out, little Aang... I'm not going to hurt you..." Whispered Zuko, quietly creeping

Aang continued sneaking about the damp temple, with Zuko hot on his tail, he could almost sense the fear and anger in Aang. He meandered around columns and stone benches, sweating and panting from running earlier. A few minutes later he could see a strange, dim, aqua-marine light, emanating from the altar.

His brain told him to ignore it, to keep going but his natural curiosity told him to inspect the strange sight. He kept moving as he deliberated his course of action; he soon found this to be utterly useless as his legs suddenly went numb and he felt as though he was being controlled by some unnatural phenomenon. Though they were controlled, his legs instinctively ran as he could hear the heavy breathing of his hunter, who now saw the terrified yet enraged eyes of his prey.

"K-Katara?" He whispered as he saw the beautiful angelic girl, "Katara!" No words could describe the immense joy that he felt as he saw his beloved. With full control of his legs once again, he ran towards her and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"I'm glad, you're ok!" He said as he laid sweetheart kisses on her soft, sweet lips, uncaring that Zuko was about to make his attack. Then suddenly, the whole world melted away into nothingness as a new scene began to form. He was now on a remote island at night time.

The moon was up, but was partially covered by the large branches of a huge, overbearing oak, which covered the vast majority of the little island. The branches themselves were as big as a normal sized tree and within them were flocks of birds roosting. Even in the dark of the night, he could see their varied and wondrous colours.

He stared into the night sky, his ragged, soaked clothes sagging off his skin, and in the corner of his eye he caught glimpse of what seemed to be a fire and laughter. He walked slowly and quietly towards the familiar voices and saw two people, a girl and boy, both a little bit older than he was, eating some barbequed-fish and vegetables.

"Hey, Katara!" He yelled as he recognised her beautiful, silky, brown hair and blue, yearning eyes, "Hey!" he shouted again as he ran towards the two. Neither noticed him as they continued their long conversation, seemingly huddled closely together, _too_ closely.

"Hello? Hey, c'mon you guys!" Once again, they didn't notice him. "Guys?" He whispered now, slightly scared of being ignored. It was fortunate, well _unfortunate_ for him, that he whispered as he suddenly heard what they were saying:

"Well... I just thought... When we get back... I know this is quite quick..." Zuko seemed to be stuttering

"What?" She asked curiously

"Well... would you... _will_ you...?" He drew a final breath of courage, but only managed a squeak, "Will you marry me?"

...

Aang awoke from his nightmare, panting and sweating. He found a hand on his forehead and deeply concerned faces.

"Aang! Are you ok?" Toph asked as she felt her way to his hands, "You've been screaming and crying all night." She said worriedly

"..."

His eyes were sore and soaked from a night's worth of weeping. His body was shaking and had a terrible fever. He tried to get up but Toph held him down, "No, no. You have to rest."

"But Katara..."

"We're searching for her and Zuko, Sokka's found pieces of the car they were in when they drifted away in the hurricane. He's almost certain that we'll find them by tomorrow." She said reassuringly,

_Zuko._ He spat, mentally, at that name. _That bastard! If he does anything to hurt _my_ Katara I swear I'm going to tear him limb from limb._

When Toph left to get him some food he left quickly through the port hole and made his way towards the weapons room. He sat there for hours, planning his cruel plans.

_I'll make sure she's mine, whether she wants to or not!_

He laughed, rather maniacally, as he looked at the weapons and fashioned images of what he'll do.

The island

Katara looked at her secret, forbidden lover in deep thought.

_What about Aang? __What about him? You're not in love with him, isn't it better to spare him the waste of time?__ But he's my friend! I can't hurt him! __Do you really want someone who you know will never make you as happy as Zuko does?__ But I've only really known him for a week or so! I can't marry someone on the basis of a week! __It doesn't matter! Love isn't decided by time; you love him and you can't escape from it. And from the looks of things you'll be stuck here with him anyways!_

She whispered her next word quietly, the word which would decide her future, her whole life.

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Burning Love**

**Chapter Six**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N OMG! Yep, I'm back hopefully with something good and substantial. Sorry about the extremely long wait but I've had loads of homework and tests and things. Fortunately I have half-term now so I'm not too busy to write another chapter. Ok, so this chapter was inspired by some 90s music (best era of music, even though I'm 14 :p) particularly We're A Miracle by Christina Aguilera and Don't Say You Love Me by M2M. Just heard them in the first Pokémon (with the –é- and everything; yeah, I'm getting more pro XD, unless doesn't support accents D:) movie and I thought, dang I have to write another chapter. And sorry if this a terrible chapter cause I wrote this over several nights so it's not very flowing.**

**Oh yeah so this chapter is going to become a mid-high T because there's one bit where it gets more than a T, but not a lemon and therefore not an M. By T and M, I meant age rating, by the way. **

**So, after (what is it, months?) waiting, here is, at last, chapter six. Hope you guys enjoy it. ^^**

The two, recently-engaged lovebirds awoke from their long night of butterfly kisses and warming snuggling with the solemnly heard sounds of a steam-powered ship. Katara lifted her kindly soft head from Zuko's strong, warm chest, to see that the ship was within signals reach.

_No! I don't want to go back, I wanna stay here, with Zuko!_

She hastily returned to her previous, comfortable position, in Zuko's caring hold. She thought perhaps she could sleep away the ship; Zuko was a very heavy sleeper and so, when left alone, even a category 5 hurricane couldn't wake him. Katara remained silent, though evidently, the ship was slowly nearing as each blow of the horn grew louder and louder.

_Please go away, please go away. __Katara! They're your friends and they all worry about you! __But life here is so carefree and I can spend the rest of my life with my sweetheart. __Are you serious? C'mon Katara, you're nearly a grown woman, you should know that with life comes responsibilities.__ I love my friends like family, truly I do, but..._

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a jumping and shouting Zuko, waving frantically at the ship, which had, at its helm, Aang, Sokka and Toph waving. Strictly speaking, Aang was more grumpily sulking though hid it well enough that the rather gullible Fire Prince would not notice.

_Oh Zuko... Boys these days are so dumb. _She half-sarcastically joked in her childish voice.

"Look Katara!" He said, nudging his sweet princess, pretending to sleep, "Look! They're here! They've come to rescue us!"

Katara kept up her pretences of being tired and sleepy. She did well to look tired enough to be able to remain slightly grumpy. She, however, was not grumpy for long because as soon as the two boarded the small steam-powered fishing ship, piloted by the grateful Chin.

Sokka and Toph happily and ecstatically greeted them with hugs and a multitude of concerned questions. Aang, on the other hand, half-heartedly greeted them and was about to kiss Katara until he saw his destined lover smile every time she talked about _him_ and vice versa.

Questions and statements like "Are you ok?" and "We were worried about you!" were constantly thrown back and forth between the group of friends. Fortunately for Katara and Zuko, Sokka and Toph were too trusting to have any suspicions about the two. Aang, though he _knew_ something was amiss said nothing to disturb the conversation, which was soon turning into one between Zuko and Sokka, all about tactics and strategies.

"Aang!" Katara whispered suddenly, "Can we talk?"

"Ok." He replied, slightly impatiently

"No I meant, can we _talk_... _in private_?"

"Ok." _I'll prove to her I'm better than Zuko!_

The beautiful brunette led the avatar to a cabin and closed the door, making sure no one was around. Once the door was locked Katara began speaking but then Aang suddenly planted his pleading lips on hers, with more force than intended. It was so sudden that they both plummeted to the bed.

"Aang!" She quietly shouted, trying to wiggle out of his strong, warming hold. He, however, continued, trying to seduce his lover.

"AANG!" She cried out now, disobediently "I want to talk!"

Though suddenly Aang did something, neither of them thought he would ever do. He hit her across the face roughly and tore her top off, letting his hands roam over her exposed body.

"AANG!" She said trying everything to get him off, even kicking him off. Soon, though, she managed to escape and covered herself with her partially ripped top, trying to compose herself. "Look," she huffed, "I don't know if you've got some hormonal problems or whatever, just stop, ok? I'm not in the mood for it if you really wanted to know, I _have_ just been on a desert island."

"Oh really?" Aang began, rage now building up, "You think _I've_ got hormonal problems? What about you?"

"Me?" Katara asked, rather confused

"I know what you and _Zuko_ did on that island! I know what you guys were doing! I'm not stupid you know!" Katara stared at him at utter disbelief, "He even asked you the question, didn't he?"

"N-no." She said, tears now beginning to well up in her eyes,

"He did didn't he?"

"No!"

"HE DID!" Aang said furiously and with hints of a tear, "If I can't have you..." he continued, "No one can!" He cried out, grabbing her and gagging her mouth. She struggled and struggled, though Aang easily overpowered her and managed to tie her up. Swiftly he exited through the window and flew, using his kite, towards the nearest city, a struggling yet half-conscious Katara in hand.

Unfortunately for Aang, when he tore off her clothes, he also ripped off two necklaces. One in the shape of a crescent moon stringed with, most likely, yak's hair made for her by her late grandmother and the other of a crudely heart-shaped seashell, lightly purple, strung with a bit of red wool, given to her by Zuko as a rudimentary engagement ring. These two, equally sentimental, objects both lay strewn across the severely roughed up bed. What's more, Aang's window, which was seldom open, was gaping wide, like the mouth of a hungry hippo.

However, Katara's loyal friends and secret lover were busy in conversation on the top deck, soaking in excessive sun light. Being naturally the most tanned and browned, the topless prince stood the longest in the blazing, noon sun; Sokka, having came from an extremely cold region, probably one of the coldest places in the world, was first to chicken out, swiftly followed by Toph. They both took refuge within the small, cooling kitchen, fridge wide open and fans frantically waving.

As the kitchen shared a wall with Aang's room, the two sweat-covered teens immediately noticed the very uncommon silence. Even when Aang was sleeping, he often either sleep talked or snored very heavily. They shared a moment of "_Should we check?"_ and therefore inquisitively went next to door.

They stood in shock as they found the room utterly empty and the window wide open, for this fishing boat was small, only four small cabins, a bathroom and a kitchen. They quickly and anxiously searched the entire boat and found nothing.

"Zuko!" Sokka shouted,

"What?" The ex-Fire Prince rudely replied,

"Is Aang or Katara up there?" Toph called out after searching her cabin,

"No!" he grew worried at the strange question, "... Why?"

"They've gone!" Sokka shouted frantically, deeply concerned for his dear sister,

Exactly on the word "gone", Zuko sprinted downstairs and into Aang's cabin, seeing the open window, roughed up bed and the two necklaces which the other two had failed to notice. Suddenly he understood what had happened, though with no discernable reason why it did happen.

"Aang..."

**Again hope you guys liked it ^^**

**Please review, it might not seem like much, but truthfully it's all your support and all you actually liking it that makes me continue writing. Hope you have a great day, awesome readers, unlike here in gloomy Manchester D:**

**JJ 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Burning Love**

**Chapter Seven**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**Edit, READ FIRST: This was written last Sunday/Saturday which was the 19****th****/20****th**** March. This wasn't posted then because the site was messing up and wouldn't let me add this chapter.  
**

**A/N Ok, so I'm back again with another chapter, hopefully there are still some people left who will read it, but I would understand if you don't read my stories anymore cause I take forever to update, so I'm sorry for that. As always there's some strong language... etc, etc and Burning Love will now be an M because of this chapter and only of this chapter, so you've been warned. This chapter is set a week or so after Aang kidnapped Katara.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter, it was written with a pasty and some scotch eggs at hand so hopefully I don't digress onto the beauty of a simple pasty by accident. Anyways... here's chapter seven.**

"Katara..." chirped a blissfully happy voice, echoing to the very back of the little cave, overlooking a conglomeration of several river valleys, a mildly rainforest-esque paradise which featured several waterfalls, cascading down the steep valley sides, "Guess what I got you." said an ecstatic Aang, shirtless and drenched from the waterfall, the only clothes on him being some very loose and soaked sweatpants.

"Piss off!" Yelled an outraged Katara, shackled in her little corner,

"Oh come on sweetpea, it's your favourite..." Aang purposefully trying to flex his skinny arms and small muscles "Have you guessed yet?" he said, as he stood over the love of his life.

"Go away!" Said the red-eyed girl, shivering slightly at his hot breath and musky, sweaty smell on her neck

"It's me, silly!" He said arrogantly, as he pressed his warm, twitching pole, poking her neck through his sweatpants.

"No! Please, no! Just please leave me alone!" Katara said desperately as he pulled her head onto his hardened member. He rubbed the lump into her face, caressing her cheeks with the tip. She tried to struggle, but her strength had faded a few days after he had kidnapped her, after the first time he had raped her, after the first time he broke her. She no longer felt whole, only an empty shell used only for its body.

"C'mon sweetpea, you know you want me." He said, plunging his 8 inch length, deep into her mouth, the whole 8 inch going down her throat.

"Nnnnng!" She mumbled and screamed, though it only caused him to start attacking her throat with many agonising thrusts into her sore throat. He tightly grasped the back of her neck and continuously pushed her deeper into the blowjob, always meeting his own thrusts.

She struggled frantically against the iron chains, securely tying her to the corner. And when she managed to move her left foot right hand enough, she water bended the water on his smoulderingly hot body and made the thin, sharp stream of floating water whip him.

"Ah! Bitch!" He cried aloud as the water sliced his back and blood began to drip from the cut. He, first, slapped her on the cheeks then pushed her even deeper, essentially choking her on his thick member. "Here's another present for you, sweetpea." He smiled, almost childishly, as he came in her gagging mouth and as a torrent of salty, creamy cum ran down her throat. As he was about to finish, a secondary, and even bigger tsunami of cum flashed down her throat and filling her up with his thick cum.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, choking violently. "W-why? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Oh Katara..." he said, with a sarcastic sad-puppy on his face, "Don't you see? This is for you. I'm doing all this for you. And do you know why?" he asked, a tone of ironic hurt in his still-arrogant voice, "Because I love you."

Aang bent down to kiss Katara, sprawled out naked in her corner, shivering and crying lightly. His tongue pried her still-salty and tired lips open and let his tongue comfort hers. His hands began to wonder her exposed body, though just as he was about to reach for her pink rose-buds, she kicked him and fought against the chains with all the strength left in her. Her anger proved to be powerful enough to loosen her chains enough.

She moved her hands in seemingly-arbitral gestures and began to blood bend. Aang's body began to turn red hot, though he could feel nothing but a void of cold. Any movements he tried to make only resulted in pain, pain as though his bones were being cracked apart and as though his brain would overload with the intensity of his commands. His small muscles could only act under her influence, which, at this point, was to retrieve the keys to her chains.

"K-Katara?" He found his mouth was the only part of him able to move freely, "W-what are you doing?" He asked with a façade of calmness hiding an anxious interior.

She led his involuntary body to her and manoeuvred his hand to the lock on the iron chains. The rusty key rustled into place in the lock mechanism and she was free. At this point, Katara would have changed into her clothes, which, unknown to her, had been used by Aang when pleasuring himself at night, having what was known in the Earth Nation as a 'posh wank' – he truly was an obsessive creep – and then run away. She would run away, leaving him paralysed momentarily or, on an especially good day, she would have chained him up first and then run, run through the rainforest-esque valley, through the deep yet refreshing river and arrive at the marshy entrance of the lawless city. Even the thugs and thieves, cheaters and crooks, men of only money and no moral would understand her predicament and leave her be. She would trundle along the disease-ridden, almost inhabitable streets of the Shanty towns until she found her friends.

But not today. Today the naked, lonely girl was not Katara. The naked, lonely girl had eyes of pure blood-red, burning in a rage of hunger. Her tanned, brown skin paled to Aang's colourless hue. Her tears which had trickled down her cheeks boiled off in a mist of steam while her strength-depleted body was fuelled by her anger. Her previous shivering was now a spasm of head movements and hyperactivity and her recently-kissed lips formed an almost psychotic smile as she stared at him through her messy hair.

"K-Katara...?"

Once again, she moved her hands in a way only water benders would understand, and as there were very few left, a very tiny minority understood it. This time, however, she wasn't merely blood bending, this time a purple aura had shrouded her and the darkness of night seemed to darken even more, this time only one hand was gesturing as the other was pointing at Aang.

Soon Aang was trembling, not because she had made him or because it was voluntary, but because of what was happening to... Katara... to this... _monster_. Her right eye was melting slowly into her bleach-pale skin, leaving no hole or any sign that an eye used to be there save a glowing-red bit of skin. Her left eye, however, was perfectly still and never once blinked from its long stare. Her pointed hand became an open palm and coming towards it was a wriggling bump just under her thin skin, it crawled along her blood vessels like a spider would approach its enslaved prey. The bump, once on the back of her hand, pushed itself through the rest of her hand and finally materialized as her right eye on her palm. That one eye stared not only at him, but also his past.

_Temple bells ringing. Boys running through the long halls of the Air Temple. Aang being stopped by a senior monk. Said monk leading him to the room behind the main altar. Aang screaming and yelling for help as the monk rapes and hits him._

"Aaaargh!" He cried out, tears exploding out of his face, those traumatising memories, returning to him in a blizzard of hellish proportions.

_A five year old Aang hiding under bed, seeing his mother's feet running into the room, black-shoed-feet entering the room. Shouting, yelling, anger... screaming. A head falling in front of him on the floor. A puddle of blood coagulating around the head._

"Please! Please... let me go..." he cried out in agonising pain

"Aw... what's the matter, _sweetpea_? I'm only doing this because I _love _you." She cruelly parroted

Aang was now paralysed, not because of Katara's blood bending, but because of his fear and his traumatising memories haunting him. The purple-glowing Katara walked over to him with seductive finesse, her anger well dressed by her elegance. She held his trembling, reddened hand and caressed it.

"Aw... is my little sweetpea ok?" She asked as she twisted the hand 180 degrees, bones were cracking and tendons were splitting.

"Aaaaaaargh!"

Quickly she grasped his still hard cock and ripped the whole 8 inches of Aang right off. She then tore in half his ball sack which resulted in his two balls dropping out and there being a giant rip in his groin.

"FUCK!" he cried and yelled,

"I thought my little Aang liked it when I caress his _big_ dick..." she said, mimicking stroking his cock. Afterwards she pushed it into his mouth and forced the whole thing down his throat so that he would be forced to swallow it.

"Is this enough _love_ for you?" She yelled, her rage now bubbling over. She held on to his bare left foot as she bent the bottom half of his leg inversely, thereby breaking the joint and allowing her to rip his leg off with even more ease and power.

"TELL ME! IS THIS ENOUGH FUCKING LOVE FOR YOU?" She screamed in irritated fury, her scream was so loud, in fact, that it echoed all the way through all the valleys connected to that one rainforest-esque valley. She held fiercely onto his arms, squeezing them so hard his blood vessels had popped and his bones cracked. She dug her instantly sharpened rows of teeth into his right armpit, litres of blood and sweat flowing onto her tongue, and ripped his arms apart using nothing but her reinforced, steel-like jaws.

As Aang's hoarse voice screamed one last time and his eyes were shut so hard they could explode, the sounds of frantic footsteps and worried calls of familiar voices came like the bell ringing at the end of school, just as the teacher was about to set the homework.

A boy, now, aged roughly 19, in a red Fire Nation outfit, cloistered his arms around the monster, the monster who hid his future wife somewhere deep inside the anger and bloodlust. Zuko was coaxing out his beloved Katara from this seemingly perpetual monstrosity of anger and bloodlust, the same one which took over while in the Boiling Rock.

...

"Katara, I want you to close your eyes, relax." A calm, soothing voice of a man seduced her mind, "Breath in... and breath out... in... out... Now picture yourself as a seed, planted into the moist soil of the forest. Birds are chirping, crickets are cricketing. The warmth and comforting of man caressing and nurturing you to grow and blossom. You'll grow through the dense leaves up above you, you'll grow out of the darkness. You'll blossom flowers and colours far higher than all the other trees." The shadows of bars covered her, sitting, like the stripes of a zebra. "But hold on," said he, calmly, almost whispering, "you can feel the sharp edge of an axe, you can feel it hacking into you. You thrash hither and thither. You land, branches broken, heart cut. The heartlessness of man slowly takes you. What remains of you is your roots. Your roots, Katara, imagine that. You lay low and broken underground, you'll weep and cry aloud for what you once were." A hand caressed her shoulder, holding gently and as if it were fragile porcelain. "You know what you must do, Katara. You must grow back, out of control. You must grow stronger and more resilient. You must fight back. Your roots will spread throughout the forest, your roots will tear down all in their path. And once you have, you'll have what you once were."

...

She opened her eyes and she began to grow again.

**A/N Yey for long chapters! Hope you guys enjoyed it and hopefully you guys'll understand the plot, cause I dunno if it's too confusing. So if you think it's terrible or it doesn't fit in with the rest of the story or whatever please do review and tell me. If loads of people think it's crap, I'll revise it and delete this chapter and put up a different one, however that will take me time so yeah. I might, MIGHT, do a chapter in the upcoming weeks cause I have got my holidays woot ^^ but as I have the second of our three big exams this year, I might be busy so either nothing will come out or it'll be short.  
**

**Thanks for all your support and reviews, hope you guys enjoyed it and I shall see you next time.**

**JJ 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Burning Love**

**Chapter Eight**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N Told you guys I'd get one done soon XD. Inspiration for this chapter came from the really beautifully sad, like the type to make me cry (yeah I cry to shows, so what?), moments from Chuck, the TV show, between Sarah and Chuck and the amazing music that always accompany it as well as when Sarah and Carina were changing and the music playing was Sexy Chick. To name but a few of the songs; Keep Yourself Warm, Challengers, Don't Look Back In Anger, Love It All...**

**Anyways, here's chapter 8. Hope you guys like it, please review, I'm really grateful to you all for reading my fics.**

"Hey," Katara said as she, now utterly composed and back to normal, walked along the few stones which jutted out of the small woodland stream and remained dry, "You guys, I'm just going to pick some mushrooms, berries, herbs... you know the basics. You guys go ahead and make camp, and when I come back... Sokka, you better had not eaten the last rice cake." She said sternly. She began to head off, when Zuko anxiously grabbed onto her shoulder.

"You shouldn't go alone. Here, we can all come along..." he said nervously as he offered the services of the group – and by group I mean the two other people excluding him and her.

"Oh relax, sweetheart. I'm fine. Just think of it like the island. I was safe then, I'm safe now." She said, smiling at his nervous disposition and his flaming red cheeks. He saw her grin and shook it off with his usual air of arrogance and grumpiness.

"Humph... Yeah, well..." he paused as his hands fidgeted like the tiny worms which wriggled underneath the soil, "C'mon guys! We're burning daylight here! Hurry up!" He urged them hurry with some 'gentle' nudges. He started to follow,

"Hey," she said as she kissed him comfortingly on his mildly dry lips, "I'll be fine, ok. No need to worry."

"Ok." He said, much less worried now, "But you get straight back to camp when you're done, 'k?"

"Yes sir!" She impersonated a soldier, saluting his outranking officer, "Love you, sweetheart," she quickly kissed him on the cheeks, for good luck, "Be back soon, I promise." She headed further downstream while Zuko went to two of his bestest friends, who, sneakily, were exchanging several flirty looks at each other, even though Toph was rather younger than Sokka.

"Uch." Zuko grunted, mildly disgusted at the idea of a young girl getting together with an older teenager, though deep inside he said to himself, "About time guys."

...

While walking beside the stream, she took the liberty to wash herself up – there was still a bit of blood on her brow, and after several days in a dingy cave, a nice refreshing wash was needed. She took her off her silky clothes, everything but her lingerie, and took a nice soothing dip in the cool water. Her mild, though understandable, paranoia meant she sat _very_ close to her pile of clothes, her pouch of mushrooms, berries and herbs and the fragile necklace Zuko gave to her when they were still mostly oblivious to their love, intended, at first to be a token of friendship, but now a constant reminder of the love between the two. The necklace was, aesthetically, not incredibly magnificent, however the sentimental value rocketed straight to the sun. Zuko had carved it, personally and by hand, from a chunk of iron. He had carved, with intricate and beautiful detail, her and himself hugging each other, which, not by purpose, formed a crude heart shape.

The only time she would ever take it off was when she was bathing or swimming, as it easily rusted, so she has to keep it dry. Other than that, it would never leave her warm chest. She had worn so loyally that it made a recognisable mark on her chest, a very shallow heart-shaped hole.

Any signs of cognitive damage from the past week or from her time in the Boiling Rock were easily washed away by the refreshing stream, running gently down from the mountains much further upstream. An underground ice reservoir slowly melted and fed the stream. Her calmness, for the first time since the island, had let through the sweet melodies of birds chirping and the raw sound of running water. She shut her eyes and sat, relaxed, on the shallow bottom of the stream.

She was so relaxed and comfortable that her senses did not pick up the gentle footsteps approaching her. The brunette recognised the mostly-nude girl, sitting in the stream, as the lover of her ex-boss, the same ex-boss who had hired her to hunt the avatar, and any of his associates, including the girl in front of her. She was no longer hired by Zuko; she now was, however, hired to do the same job she failed to do under Zuko. This time, however, her assignment was to corrupt, not to kill. A sudden kick to the head led to mild whiplash, a minor concussion and a blackout.

...

Katara awoke two days later to find herself with a major headache and blurred vision. She waved her hands to survey her surrounding area. Through the ringing in her ears, she could hear the same rushing stream she felt earlier. Her eyes took longer than expected to adjust, but once she did she realised it was now night time. The trees no longer looked like comforting protectors, instead they now looked crooked, old, dead. Their branches hung eerily as the cold wind blew.

She quickly ran out of the water and grabbed her clothes. She shivered and shook as she tried to recollect the previous events. Nothing. Just the blackness.

_Never mind,_ she thought, _I should just head back._ And with an awkwardly big hunger she headed back upstream and towards camp. Usually, when Katara was nervous, she would hold onto the necklace Zuko gave her, to remind herself of him. She reached down her collar to hold the necklace.

...

"What did you do to her?" Demanded an irate Zuko, fists fired up, though still tied,

"Oh Zuko, remember when you were my _naughty _little prince?" she said – oh yes, I forgot to say, they were once in a 'relationship', though more kinky than romantic – as she wrapped her smooth leg skilfully around his hip, gyrating her body with a seductive grace. She attacked him with her luring hands and delicious kisses on his neck. Her rounded ass now took over as she danced it right on his squirming groin.

"Zora!" He barked, "Get the fuck off me! Where's Katara?"

"Oh honey..." she seduced with her innocent and pleading eyes, "Won't you call me like you used to?" She now sat erotically on his lap, one leg wrapped around his body, an arm hauled around him, working his sweating chest and many, many attempts to get him excited. "Remember, honey? I'll always be your Baby Doll." She said with even more provocative flirts and looks.

Zora's tight red silk dress left barely anything to the imagination; only the bottom half of her perfect breasts were covered, her partially curled blonde hair was roughened up, as though the animal in her couldn't wait anymore, her lips were moist and juicy, covered in a red, strawberry-flavoured lipstick. She wore a tiny red and black striped skirt which revealed much too much and red high heels.

As an assassin, her senses were unmatched and could therefore hear and see the approaching Katara, leaves in her brown hair and looks of fear and anxiety running through her veins. She acted accordingly.

She subtly and quietly, enough to fool Zuko, untied him and slowly seduced him to lean further forward until they were in sight of Katara, at which point the blonde temptress dragged Zuko on top of her as she lay on the floor, clamping him on top of her with her perfect legs and clinging to his head with her needy arms, forcing him to kiss her.

"Z-Zuko?" Katara stared in disbelief, in shock.

"K-Katara!" He said as he quickly jumped out of Zora's seduction, and suddenly realising. "Oh! No! This isn't what you're thinking!" He said, rubbing the lipstick off his face.

"Oh so you're ex turns up and you just _happen_ to be on top of her, with lipstick all over you?" She screamed in rage,

"NO! Of course not! I love you! I would never betray you!"

"Tell that to _her_ then! You know I seriously once thought you were perfect, we'd always be together. But this... this..." she began to cry as she furiously threw a nearby chair at him, he dodged it, though unfortunately in the wrong way as Zora was now wrapping her skilled arms around his lipstick-covered neck.

"_Honey..._" the blonde said with her pleading voice, "Let's just go back to bed." She urged as she began to undress him both with her voice and physically.

"You bastard." She said, "YOU BASTARD!" she yelled, running off and ripping her once-precious necklace and threw it into the mud.

**A/N Hope you guys liked it, hopefully it was sexy enough. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Burning Love**

**Chapter Nine**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N Woot! Another chapter! Hope you guys like this one, this is a little bit more plot intensive, i.e. the plot is more obvious so yeah. However it is short so apologies for that.**

The loud fussing of her captives, struggling against the ropes tying them to two rock chairs that Toph had made pre-Zora, awoke the sleeping blonde. She reached for her red dress and could feel the burning glare of an 11 o'clock sun. She knew she was late, though made no effort to hurry. She saw her two captives, Toph and Sokka, nicely tied up and could see Sokka, being the clumsy guy he is, sneaking a peek or two at her, when he thought she wasn't looking.

She strode closer to him and when she bent over to grab her red, short-skirted dress, made sure to show case her professional 'booty' so that Sokka had full sight of it. Without even needing to look, she knew that Sokka would be staring at her model's ass. Zora then made the decision to keep her dress on the floor and stride closer to Sokka, who quickly looked away in guilt and embarrassment, more than anything, even though he was her captive.

The blonde caressed the partially trembling teen's cheeks with her silky white hands, lightly applying her nimble fingers. "Oh... you're a _big_ boy aren't you..." she smiled seductively, her right hand slowly approaching his nether regions. His awkward struggling to avoid her hands was entertainment for a girl of her calibre. She grabbed his hips, smothering him with her sweet-scented bare body, the only thing between them being her thin, frilly and silky bra and knickers.

She whispered into his ears, which she also licked and nipped at, "We can get off with each other, you know. Your blind girlfriend's not gonna notice..." She attacked his neck with more nips and kisses, trying to drive him crazy with her seduction. When she ruffled his hair she could feel him starting to sweat and his heart beating much faster. "Don't get too excited now, I'll be doing _all_ the work." She relaxed him into a deep enough trance that she could take his gag off without him noticing. She then snuck in a tongue-intensive kiss, casting him into a slight frenzy, a mixture of disgust and horror, his loyalty to Toph inducing that, with hints of erotic bliss.

She broke away and quickly wore her red dress. "Sweetheart, your boyfriend's got quite the kiss." Zora said as she caressed Toph's cheeks to push away a tendril of her black hair. She strode away with a model's professional grace, leaving the two untied captives, unaware of their untied state.

Only after ten minutes did they realise they were free and when Sokka attempted to plead and apologise his way back into Toph's heart she completely ignored him. The only response he received from her was a painful rock to the legs, just missing his balls.

...

"KATARA?" shouted the determined and dirty-feeling Zuko, "KATARA? Look I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please believe me when I say she seduced _me_. I was her captive! I swear I wasn't doing anything else!"

"Then why did I see you two kissing? You didn't even resist!" Said Katara's voice, hidden by the dense forest. Icy fists rained down on Zuko, each hitting him with painful stings.

Even after all the excruciating pain he endeavoured to chase the now angry screams of frustration, fast running away, fast becoming more irate and furious. Her anger was so berserk that she broke down any and all that were in her way. Trees were fell and uprooted, small woodlands animals were crushed, larger ones were thrown away. Zuko could now see her as he was following the paths of fallen trees and dead, squashed animals; she was running towards a small shipping village in the middle of the swampy lake.

"Katara! Please, just hear me out! I would never, NEVER, leave you for someone else, even though Zora's my ex, of course I'm never gonna leave you!" He pleaded, running as fast he could, though he could never catch up to the enraged Katara. When she heard this, a huge burst of glowing purple was emitted by her body, the same strange purple aura she emitted when she killed Aang, brutally... _and _mercilessly... _and _painfully.

"YOUR EX?" Katara cried out, both in sadness and in fury. Her eyes now lit up with the same violet, and she was, once again, no more.

Her purple aura spread like a shadowy wildfire, totally engulfing this misfortunate village and sending it into a never ending night full of nightmares and horrors. Her previous face of depression and anger now turned into a smile, the smile of the insane, mentally crazy, the sadistically psychopathic. Her whole face was covered in a veil of darkness, the only visible part being her purple eyes and wicked smile.

The dark sky was littered with visions of decapitation, mutilation, death, destruction; no, they were not visions. They were mirror images of what horrors and cruelness cursed the poor villagers. Every child was screaming, paralysed on the spot, as hundreds of centipedes crawled out of their mouths, slowly devouring their eyeballs from within, spawning even more in their intestines and stomachs. The lower jaws of all the women of the village were wrenched off and, of their own accord, gnashed and scraped off the flesh, leaving bleeding skeletons. All the men were being burnt, roasted like a turkey for Christmas dinner. Their skin, falling off, crispy and red, left only the burning flesh, which had on it multiple bubbles of bursting muscle and fibre, out of which came carnivorous moths. This, however, was not the worst part, the worst part was that they did not and could not die. They lived through all this pain, all this suffering, even the extremely religious immediately questioned their raison d'être, how could God ever let them suffer such cruel, malicious terrors.

"KATARA! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Zuko cried out, only to get violently thrown away as he approached her. A long black tendril grabbed his collar with its sharp beastlike claws, scratching the skin underneath, blood dripping down the tendril and onto Katara's hand. She then threw him into a tree by the side of the lake. He landed with a hard thump and was instantly knocked out.

From the dome of infernal hell came raining down perpetually running hellhounds, never stopping even after impact. They fed off the burning corpses and bleeding skeletons. Their saliva was made of strong acid which burnt through people's skin and flesh. Their strong, massive paws crushed the heads of all who lay for the never-dead. Brains splattered the streets, blood soaked the wood that everything there was made of, dyeing it into a brown crimson.

And above all this, above this carnage, this sadistic genocide, this malicious massacre, sat, atop a cliff, overlooking the black dome of pain, a calm-minded man. He sat on a green cushion, legs crossed and a cup of warm sake in hand. He drank his cup of warm sake in joyful earnest as he saw his unwilling and unknowing protégée from the Boiling Rock.

**A/N Hope you guys liked it! Please review and fave and yeah... XD**

**JJ 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Burning Love**

**Chapter Ten**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N So it seems not as many people are reading this story so for those of you, awesome and faithful readers (like Echo Uchiha, cheers for all your reviews mate 3), who are, is there anything in particular that's made this story worse, has it lost something or does it feel like the plot is all wibbly wobbly and rubbish? As the writer, and therefore being biased to me being quite the retard and therefore being terrible at writing, I'm not incredibly sure, so any responses I would love to hear, cheers for that bro's and brosette's (as in the female version of a bro'). By the way I'm not saying that you guys aren't awesome, cause I mean like literally every time I get an e-mail saying story alert or fave story or fave author or review...etc., a little bit of wee comes out cause I get so excited heeheehee :p. **

**Now then, this being two-ish days, depending where and when you are, after the Royal Wedding, leaving us Brits with a beautifully sunny, though pretty windy 4-day weekend plus Bin Laden is dead, here's chapter ten, hope you guys enjoy it! XD 3**

The old, white-bearded man watched in pride and almost arrogance at his work. The tiny bomb he's planted in Katara finally blew, triggering the satanic limits of blood-bending, an outburst of cold, hating fury, destroying everything in sight, consuming the unknowing victim in a shroud of darkness, further clouding their every judgement, making them even easier and more vulnerable to provoke.

"Zuko..." said the old, rounded man, sipping his warm sake, "You see that this girl is a monster."

Zuko was barely conscious enough to hear, though every word was crisp and crystal clear. His vision was blurry due to minor concussions, but he could see the old man, robed in red, with his cup of warm sake.

"Uncle... you selfish bastard!" He murmured, stammering and spitting out each syllable,

"Nephew, I did this all for you..." Iroh replied, indifferently, walking away.

Before Zuko could catch him, Iroh slipped away in a burst of flames. His naturally angry nature wanted to hurt Iroh as much as he could, but his newly found love tamed his rage.

He could see Katara, the real Katara, under all that malicious anger, slowly fading away in fear and pain. Beneath the animalistic rage, she was cowering in a faintly lit corner, confused and depressed, as though she had lost all memory of anything, as though she was empty. Silent tears ran down her sun-kissed skin, though she was totally unaware of the emotions she felt. The lost little girl felt nothing but confusion, though unconsciously she was feeling hurt, depression and pain. And he could see this all. He could see that lost little girl that he'd always love, for in the eye of the monster was a single tear.

"KATARA!" He yelled loudly as he ran, to the best of his circumstances, towards her. Her abyssal tendrils attacked him left, right and centre though he continued towards her. As he got closer, the whole world seemed to grow cold and weary, like the abandoned tundra. The screams of terror rang in the air like dreadful sirens. But none of this could stop him, none of this shook him.

The evil lashed to and fro as his tight, gripping hug surrounded the former Katara. "This isn't you Katara! This isn't you!" He yelled, trying to get to the inner her,

"You're the kindest, most caring person in the world." He cried, "You're kind, caring, beautiful." He continued, roughing out the constant hits he received, "Please Katara..." tears, though not of pain, began to swell up in his eyes, "Don't leave me. I love you so much..."

Despite the constant soul-sucking evil, he caressed her soft, though blood stained cheeks, and stroked her soft, brown hair, smiling, a strange though comforting contradiction to his normal demeanour. "Remember on the island... that was the best time of my life. Even without the paradise island, it would still be. Every time I'm with you, you make me the happiest man alive. Whenever you're happy I am." He kissed her hand, the hand which still bore the ring, "We're getting married, sweetie..." He said smiling, still teary, "You are and will always be my only love."

Inside the monster, the lost little girl could hear his soft, faint voice ramming through the darkness. She could hear her prince, _her_ prince. She began to remember.

"The first time we met, the first time we did battle... I remember seeing you and even though we were enemies back then... I... I couldn't help it. You were and still are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... beneath all the hate we shared, I secretly, even to myself, loved you."

The voice grew louder and the darkness began to lift; the little girl, in her blue dress, could feel her hurt leaving her as his voice filled her. She stood, wavered, though returning.

"On the surface, when I first hit you with a fireball, I felt satisfied and happy... but deep down, I couldn't bear it, I couldn't bear seeing you get hurt... At nights my mind would be filled with horrid pictures of you, hurt and beaten, and I couldn't bear it. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you Katara."

"Z-Zuko..." Whispered the collapsing girl, returning to the real world and out of the darkness; he caught her and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her on the head, crying in joy "Oh Katara..."

"I... I did this..." She said in shock as she saw the corpses and carnage, "I'm... I'm a monster..." She was much too shocked to have disgust or horror in her voice, "W-what have I done?"

"No, no, no. This wasn't you, Katara." He said, kissing her comfortingly on the lips, trembling slightly by his joy at her return. "It was my bastard Uncle Iroh. He manipulated you. Please, don't worry 'bout it, 'k? You're safe now, that's all that matters."

Two months later

"Rhododendron or roses?", "Red or white?", "Cake?", "Invites?"; these were the type of questions Katara constantly received, questions which would determine her wedding day, the most perfect day of a girl's life. No other day is as important. Nail the wedding and you're set.

"Roses, red... ummm... chocolate cake, and invites. Invites. Oh god! Invites!" She began to quickly and frantically write the names of people to invite on the back of a wedding planner leaflet. She walked down the street along with Toph, Ty Lee, Mai and the professional wedding planner they hired, carrying bags and bags of wedding stuff. Ribbons, flowers, decorations... everything.

"Venue?" Sarah, the wedding planner, added, "There's a gorgeous one in Ba Sing Se, a little on the expensive side, but definitely worth it for a big wedding. Or if you want a small one, there's a small one near the woods in Gaoling."

"Umm..." She replied, stressed and confused,

"And then of course there's the dress."

"Oh god the dress."

"Don't worry dear, I have some back in the studio, you could sample."

"Good, good." She said, wiping the sweat on her brow and returning with the group to the studio, Sarah's office. She used to be a ballerina, you see, which is why she calls it her studio.

"Hey, how's it going?" Said her calm fiancé, sitting on a comfy chair at the studio.

"Great! It's going just great!" She lied, not wanting to spread her stress and worry to Zuko as well. "Actually, no, no it's not. I can't stand it, sweetie. I love you, but I can't do this. This whole wedding things it's... it's just too stressful!" She began to sniffle so he invited her to sit on his lap, where he cuddled her. "I have to pick out the colours of this and that and then where tables have to go and what kind of lace to use and I... I just can't. I'm really sorry, but I just can't."

"Shh, shh. It's ok, it's ok. Listen, how 'bout we just dump this whole big wedding thing?"

"But this is what you always wanted, you said your family has always had big weddings and that's the only thing from your past you'll take with you, as the Fire Lord." She said, her selfless nature kicking in,

"Well, you come first, every time." He said kissing her sweetly on the lips, stroking her brown, warm hair. "How about we just elope? We could just go to Gaoling, where there's plenty of beautiful forests and rivers, and elope there. It could be just us two or Toph and Sokka could be there with us as well."

"That's not all, though." She said, hints of both shame, shyness and utter joy presented themselves in her eyes. "Zuko... I'm pregnant." She smiled her radiant, sunshine smile.

**A/N Hope you guys liked it, again any pointers on what I could do to improve this would be extremely appreciated. So yeah, don't worry this isn't the end of the story. I really hope I haven't ballsed things up by going to brisk and fast, cause I feel like I haven't added enough detail, but I can't think of anything else to putdown so yeah, hopefully you guys could help me out. If not then I hope you like this story.**

**JJ 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Burning Love**

**Chapter Eleven**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N Only thing I want to say is that I hope you guys will enjoy this one cause I'm writing with the mood of beautiful, romantic love in mind. So, as you can guess, this one will be a fluffy one. The 'mood-song' for this one is Christmas TV by Slow Club.**

"Y-you're what?" Zuko questioned in utter bewilderment, "W-when?"

"Oh I think you know when..." She smiled invitingly, reminding him of that unforgettably amazing night of naughty, passionate sex. He blushed as he remembered her quiet purrs of ecstasy.

"W-*cough*-w-well..." He said, his reddened cheeks beginning to dissipate as he began to accept and take it all in. _Actually..._ he thought to himself ..._now that I think about it, she does look a little bit... chubbier..._

"Y-you're pregnant!" He exclaimed, everything finally fitting together, recently strange taste in food, mainly pickled herring with cheese, and also a rollercoaster of emotions when it comes to the bed, one night not at all interested, the next eager with weird bondage fetishes.

"..." He was now at a loss for words, confused as to what to say next.

"C'mon, say something dope!" She said playfully

"We... I... not ready." He stammered, now having to resort to simple, caveman talk.

"Don't worry, honey, you idiot!" She smiled, her previous stress disappearing, kissing him comfortingly on the cheeks, "We've still got time... 7 months worth of prep."

"Really? Seven months?" He sighed in relief, his shocked face back to his normal cutely arrogant face.

"Hang on... Isn't... Aren't you meant to... not be able to know until later?"

"Yep, luckily Toph can sense these things."

"Ok, ok. But we, mainly you, still need to learn 'bout these things. Have you asked a doctor or a nurse or someone? Anyone?" He said anxiously, fiddling with a loose strand of her hair, dangling over her eye.

"She only told me this morning. Said that she's had a feeling about it but until this morning she wasn't sure." Katara replied

"So have you thought of a name for the little baby?" He said, rubbing at her belly gently.

"Babies." She corrected, smiling innocently, "Their twins."

"T-twins? So you're pregnant... with _twins_?" Katara nodded in reply, "Huh," he sighed, "I hope that's the last surprise, sweetie, no mutated octopus-sheep onion child baby things, got it?" He said stroking her soft, velvety brown hair.

"Boy and girl, that's what Toph said." He stopped for a moment, imagining their future together; two beautiful children, an amazing and beautiful wife: the perfect life.

The brunette looked at her future husband, the same image in her mind, holding his hand, another mood swing approaching. Her eyes began to water though she holds in the cry,

"All I have to do now is," She said, her eyes shifting their gaze to the studio full of dresses, tuxedos, decorations, designs... _wedding, _"Invites and venue and curtains and food and drinks and this and that and other things and..." She collapsed into another quiet cry, her tears soaking his shoulder as her head lay there.

"Sh, sh. It's ok, sweetie. Sh, sh. I can... I _will_ do all of that, I promise."

"It's not just that though..." She continued, sniffling slightly, "When I was a little girl I didn't care about pretty flowers or decorations or dressing up. Other girls would play with their dolls and planning their weddings, I didn't care for any of that. I never wished for a big extravagant, white wedding or a romantic beach wedding; all I wanted was that my dad would walk me down the aisle and give me away." She looked at him again, her beautiful brown eyes red, "God look at me," She subtly laughed pitifully at herself, "Fantasizing about something that's never gonna happen. He left me and Sokka when we were kids and he's never coming back. It's just silly."

"No, no, no." He said, gently caressing her and then holding her, "It's not silly, at all!" Katara looked away in shame, "Honey, look at me, it's not silly. C'mon, I don't want you to have to bear all this." He said, pulling her gently out of the studio.

He led them both as they were running, hand-in-hand, like the two lovebirds that they were. They ran out of the city, no clear destination in mind, they just ran. They entered a calm, beautiful forest where they slowed down to a romantic walk. The forest floor was sheltered from the sun by tall pine trees and overhanging branches, though there were some spots where sunlight shone brightly onto the forest floor. The smell of wood and berries accompanied the fresh, green air, filling the two with a cool breath of relief, reminding the two only of each other. They ran out of the forest and into a meadow of reds, yellows, blues, purples and greens.

A cool mountain breeze blew across the meadow, the tall green grass wavering lightly like calm, midnight waves. The two lovers collapsed together onto the grass and stared at the bluer-than-blue sky, light wisps of clouds lingered like leftover cotton candy. Katara rested herself between Zuko's neck and shoulder, snuggling up to him while he placed his left arm around her shoulders. Even after all they've been through – Aang, Iroh, wedding stress – they smiled; nothing excessive like a belly laugh, or a sarcastic grin, just simple smiles.

They could feel the air from the nearby mountains lightly blowing over them, the warmth of the grass and flowers around them, the quietness of the meadow, an acute sense of everything around them, specifically each other.

"Hey Katara..." He whispered into her ears, staring into her gorgeous brown eyes, "We're going to have twins." He said, bringing even more joy to them both.

Nothing here would disturb them. They were free, for a while, from the stresses of weddings and the loud crowds and noises of the city. It was just the two of them, like it was before, on the island. The two lovers fell asleep together under the late-morning sun, knowing full well the other will be with them when they awoke.

Hours passed, the sun now began to descend. The air grew cooler, birds flew over head in majestic formation returning to their nests, fireflies began to emerge and dance with their partners, the sky became orange with a yellowy horizon, night began to creep unto the mountains. In a small church by the foot of the mountains, the words "I do." Ended the day and as the orange sun sank into the horizon, the lovers kissed; they were married.

**A/N hope you guys don't mind this being short and the short ending, I did it for effect so hope you guys don't mind. I might do some more chapters if/when I get inspiration or if you guys want to give suggestions. So this story isn't totally completed but it's close.  
**

**JJ 3**


	12. Chapter 12: A Simple Kiss

**Burning Love**

**Chapter Twelve: A Simple Kiss**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N This one is going to be really, really short simply because this is the actual wedding, so hope you guys don't mind and can appreciate me keeping it short for effect and to hone in on the wedding. ****The 'mood-song' (that's what I'm gonna call them from now on) for this one is Helplessness Blues by Fleet Foxes, go check 'em out, they're really good. By the way since they never had surnames in the anime, Katara's is Maiso while Zuko's is Hazumo, for the purposes of this fic.**

**Edit: Jess () has pointed out that it's lawfully not awfully. Thanks for the point out mate.  
**

Pre-arranged bouquets of white and red roses dotted the rows of seats which lined the long, carpeted aisle. The orange light of sunset radiated through the glass windows of the small church, lighting the two lovers. Having followed them in worry, two friends sat together on the front row of seats, unnoticed by the bride and groom. Soft, quiet piano playing could be heard, its enticingly romantic grace filling the room.

The bride wore a blue, Water tribe dress, lined with white edges, which covered most of her legs except for an inch of ankles, though they were covered with her black socks. Her brown hair was pinned into a bun, behind her head, by a single, white hair pin shaped as a white tulip, dotted with hints of pink. The groom wore traditional a Fire Nation outfit, a red shirt topped with a brown, gold-lined vest, and similarly coloured short robe bottoms, fastened with a yellow belt.

"Zuko, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I never planned or dreamt of any of this. I never thought I would ever love or be loved as much as now, I never thought anything could ever be this perfect. And here you are." She chuckled, her hands daintily holding his. "Zuko, you've always been there for me, even during the harshest times you stuck out for me, I never believed I could ever deserve anyone as amazing as you."

"Katara, sweet, sweet Katara." He paused, smiling sweetly at her, "Words could never describe or even begin to describe how much I love you, how much I will always love you and never stop, my dreams for our future together or the things I'd for you. Katara," He continued, "the only way I could ever convey that to you, is by loving you for always, by always being there for you, and I promise I will do forever. Katara, nothing to me is more important than you."

"Do you," The vicar began, "Zuko Hazumo, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Katara Maiso, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Both their smiles grew even more radiant, "You may kiss the bride."

"I love you." They both whispered in awe. They slowly pulled each other into a simple white kiss. A simple kiss filled with adoring love and romance, a simple kiss with more love and emotions in it than a drop of heaven. They paused for a moment, staring at each other's eyes, overflowing with tears of joy, in delight, and smiled once more. The last glimmer of sunlight showered them in silhouetting orange.

**A/N Again hope you guys didn't mind the shortness of this. By the way this will be the last chapter I publish for like 4-5 weeks as my exams literally start next Thursday T.T So until then hope you guys enjoyed this simple chapter and please review. **


End file.
